Wands and Demons
by the Skybound Dreamer
Summary: Harry has gone home for the summer after his second year at Hogwarts. However, during his time away, he is visited by a mysterious magician and his "servant" djinni.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, fellow fanfic fanatics! I hope you enjoy my first fic! I hope you enjoy, and my chapters may be short, but I will normally post everyday, or every other day. Any constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming please.

Harry looked out at the beautiful sunset outside his window, and sighed. While most children relish summer, since it gives them a chance to escape that prison they call school, there was no place Harry would rather be than at his school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But here he was, locked in his miniscule room at number 4, Privet Drive. Hedwig hooted in her cage, eager for her evening flight.

"Not yet, Hedwig. You know how Aunt Petunia feels about you." Hedwig hooted once more, looking as if in disdain, as if to say, 'and you know that I don't give a hoot about her thoughts.' Harry nearly chuckled, but only nearly, since any sound of laughter or joy was highly disproved by his cruel foster family, the Dursleys.

The sun quickly set, and as the nightly celestial bodies rose, Harry released his snowy owl into the warm, dark stillness of a summer evening. Harry often wished that _he_ could spread wings and fly to freedom, away from number 4, Privet Drive, and its inhabitants. He watched as Hedwig flew around, able to see her as plainly as in daylight, her white feathers seemingly glowing in the darkness. He watched her until she was no longer visible on the horizon, and set about doing his summer homework.

Ahh, homework. Another peculiarity of Harry's was that most children loathe homework, that was the highlight of his time away from Hogwarts, and helped him bear the dullness of the sunniest season. Today he started on Transfiguration, certainly not his favorite subject, but better than moping around, wishing to be at Hogwarts. Not that wishing would do anything to help transport him there. Only floo powder or Apparition would be able to bring him to his school. Floo powder wouldn't work, however, since the Dursleys disapproved of magic, and didn't even have a real fireplace. As for Apparition, he wasn't even old enough to begin starting to practice that particular wizarding art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **2nd chapter! I said I was going to update every other day, well I lied, and my computer kept lagging and not wanting to save, so I'll post every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. So, here is how I'm gonna try to organize this: Harry and Nathaniel's POV will be in third person (like in the books), while Bart (lol bart) will be in 1st person. I will also try to include footnote thingies like in the books. He also will sort of know what's going on from the others point of views, like a second narrator. Also, for Batimaus's and Nathaniel's part come after the Amulet of Samarkand. Constructive criticism and review are always welcome. Also, this may not, actually, scratch that, is not, the best but I am an amateur writer and this is my first fic.

**Bartimaeus**

Ok, ok, bla bla, sob story, great. But can we please cut to some action here? So, I was cruising as a pigeon, with my disguise ending on the fifth plane[1], looking out for one of the commoners in the Resistance. Since Simon is gone[2], might as well try to face the other dreary task at hand. The pigeon nearly was eaten by a snowy owl. I had to fly at least a kilometer before she gave up. What a second. A _snowy _owl? I may not be a biologist, but I'm pretty sure that snowy owls live in the Arctic, and not in (or above) the streets of London. Well, this little detail wasn't important anyway.

Just as I was pondering this, I felt the tugging sensation of being summoned. "Really, Nat!" I screech in pigeon to no one in particular. I slowly materialize in front of the slim, lanky boy.

* * *

[1]- There are seven planes of accessibility. The first is where all ordinary objects, ex. buildings, are found, while numbers 2-7 have different spirits and/or their disguises. Humans can only see on the first plane.

[2]- A few months prior, Simon Lovelace, a powerful magician, attempted to overthrow the Prime Minister. It had of course failed, and had resulted in his death.

* * *

**Nathaniel**

A tall, lanky boy with long, messy black hair was standing in a summoning pentacle, waiting for the impudent djinni to appear. He smirked when the "all- powerful" demon appeared as a pigeon. The demon quickly shifted into a less embarrassing appearance, of a young, dark-skinned boy in a linen tunic. "what now, nathaniel-, erm, I mean, John?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Bartimaeus always pretended that he had forgotten that he was not supposed to mention his birthname.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's really short, but I really can't think of what else to put. I will definitely lengthen this chapter. Please put what you might like to see in your review!


End file.
